


A Faded Friendship

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like the yellow rose it is a symbol of, not all friendships are gifted with immortality. Some fade and wither away until they become nothing more than a happy memory. However while the strength may wane, the engraving it leaves on your heart will never fully wither away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faded Friendship

How many years has it been since we first met?  
How many years has it been since we last parted?  
Eleven? Twelve? It doesn’t matter. Not to me, and not to you.  
But, I still find myself thinking about you from time to time—  
My lost friend.

It was so long ago when I first met you.  
But, I remember that we were as close as two children could be.  
Playing games, telling jokes, sharing secretes— just you and me.  
The friendship that we gave life to was deeper then the big blue sea.  
You were my best friend, and no one could deny that.  
I thought the friendship we shared was immortal, that the connection between us would never die.

I thought it was going to be you and me together until the end of time.  
Sadly, however, a child’s ignorance is both a blessing and a curse.  
For Lady Fate had a different plan for us.  
She decided that our paths were no longer meant to be connected.  
That our lives could no longer be intertwined as one.  
We had no say in the matter; there was nothing we could do. It was already done.  
I wish I didn’t have to leave your side, but the choice wasn’t mine.  
I still remember that starless night when darkness filled the sky; I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

But, I knew you wouldn’t want me to wallow in eternal sorrow. So, I stayed strong.  
I filled the hole in my heart with new friends, but none could compare to you.  
Days becomes weeks, weeks became months, months became years.  
But I never forgot you.

The memories of us together were precious to me.  
For I thought the times we shared would stay in the past.  
However, little did I know that our separation would not last.

In a lucky chance, I finally saw you again after years of waiting.  
The reunion I was praying for was finally here.  
But, nature had left its mark on you.  
Throughout those many years, the child I knew was fading.  
Now there is a stranger in your place.  
But, no matter. Surely, our friendship could continue where we left off right?  
If only it were that simply.

When your gaze fell on me after all those years, there was no warmth in your eyes.  
You didn’t forget me, but the friendship we once cherished was now but a distant memory.  
I became nothing more then a familiar shadow of the past.

 

I tried to bring back what we lost.  
But, I became a unwanted insect to you now.  
My words were nothing but an annoying buzz in your ears.  
I was no longer worth your notice.  
The friendship between us has faded away.  
The unbreakable chain that once bound us together was lost, never to be found again.

Separation and growing up can be so cruel!  
It causes even the closest of friends to drift apart—  
Leaving nothing behind but a faded friendship.


End file.
